Building upon a previous HUD-DHEW supported study of short-term impact (HUD Contract H-1275), and with the cooperation of the Department of Social Gerontological Research of the Hebrew Rehabilitation Center for Aged in Boston, this is the third year of the study of the long range effects of medically oriented sheltered housing on the health and well being of elderly and physically impaired adults. This is to be accomplished within the framework of a long range controlled impact study in which residents of a low income federally sponsored sheltered housing project for the physically impaired and elderly will be compared with matched group of non-residents who are or were applicants to the facility. The major outcome variables include: health; psychological well being; social isolation; hospitalization; institutionalization in a long-term care facility; and death. The long-term impact of the facility is to be measured primarily through analysis of variance techniques.